This study will determine whether abnormalities exist in the functining of the endogenous opioid systems (EOS), noradrenergic system, and hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis of patients with a diagnosis of borderline personality disorder (BPD) who engage in self-injurious behavior (SIB), such as superficial wrist cutting or burning.